Clexa100 Prompts
by CrazyRach
Summary: You request it, I write it. Anything from romance to fantasy to horror to all that other stuff. Its all Clexa related. Some fluff and smut. Its probably mature and its probably pretty explicit. All ideas invited. Just review with your prompts!
1. Chapter 1

_So I keep getting people sending me prompts for stories and one shots. I decided, eh, a multi story, what the heck. I'm gonna start off with one I prompted myself at some godforsaken time in the morning a while ago. If you like it, or you have a prompt of your own, leave me a review and I'll get writing. I do Lexa, I do Lexarke, I do happy, I do miserable. Im told I'm pretty good at harsh and tense. I'll even dip into the omegaverse. Whatever you think up. But I prefer staying in the 100 universe. So sorry but no Lexa Woods stuff guys. All prompts will get posted here._

* * *

 **OURS.**

Prompted By Me.

So this one is a fluffy number called Ours. Basically Clexa are pregnant. And no, there isn't an explanation how because who the hell bothers with that. Its the future, lets assume women can get other women pregnant somehow. Or at the very least the sky people know how to inseminate using both mothers' dna *shrugs*

* * *

Clarke huffed to herself again. She couldn't help it. She felt too hot. The stinging heat of the summer air outside had barely cooled down during the night like the grounders had promised her it would.

And Lexa had hardly made things better by draping herself over clarke's body the second she'd decided to leave her duties for the day and join clarke in bed. It didn't help she'd had a sparring session with Indra not an hour beforehand. Her body had warmed with the exercise, making her warm to the touch. To clarke she felt like a fire. Lexa was even still sweaty in places. And now every inch of her warm skin was burning clarke's.

"This is way too hot" the blonde huffed again tapping at Lexa's shoulder.

The sleeping other woman immediately caught Clarke's hand and stilled it against her shoulder. Even asleep her reaction time and reflexes were perfect.

"Shh" she mumbled sleepily.

Clarke ground her teeth and glared up at the tampered roof of the tent.

"You're lucky this kid is between us or I would knock you out of this tent for shushing me"

Lexa gave a soft chuckle and let go of Clarke's hand so she could run her own over the side of the light bulge of clarke's stomach laying solid and hard beneath her own. Clarke's grumbling expression faded at Lexa's touch and she instead beamed watching the corner of Lexa's mouth slide up into a soft smile with the tentative touch.

"Clever child" she sleepily cooed, "Siding with your heda"

Clarke rolled her eyes.

"You're too cocky. He'll always side with his mother before his heda" she told Lexa seriously.

"Lucky for me I am both" Lexa answered and then peered back at the blonde with a twinkle in her eyes.

"He?" She repeated grinning. She very much liked the idea of having a son. Already she could envision training with him and showing him the world she would gift him.

Clarke smiled back at the older woman and ran a hand over her bump too.

"It feels like a he" she mumbled shyly.

She was certain they were having a boy. Even though she had refused her mother's offer of a maternity scan to check the sex. She was just sure it was a he. She hoped he had Lexa's eyes and Lexa's smile. And her strength and kindness. He would be beautiful like his mother, and fierce too. And clarke would love him forever.

"What if he is a she?" Lexa questioned breaking clarke away from her thoughts and moving herself lower so her face could be level with the bump, "What if you're a lioness like you're mother?" She asked it softly.

Clarke chuckled, "Lion or lioness, they'll be ours"

Lexa nodded and pressed a kiss to clarke's stomach.

"Ours" she murmured into clarke's bump, "Otaim" she looked back to clarke, beaming, "Thank you" she whispered to her.

"For what?" Clarke returned a little confused for that look of deep gratitude in her lover's eyes.

Lexa moved back up to Clarke's level. She cupped clarke's face gently in her hands like clarke was a feather that she might break if her grip was any stronger.

"For crashing to earth" Lexa answered earnestly, "For fighting my people. For finding me and giving me everything. Love.." she looked to their bump and ran her hand over it, "and a family" she looked back to clarke, "I love you clarke kom Skaikru"

Lexa leaned forward after giving her answer, and she was smiling to see Clarke happily waiting for her. They kissed for a moment, lips tenderly trading sleepy affections and unspoken I love yous. Until a little nudge into Lexa's hip had her breaking the kiss to look down at their unborn child kicking against his mother's stomach. Clarke chuckled and ran her palm in a circle over the bump.

"Somebody feels left out" she husked sighing when the baby kicked again. She winced with the discomfort and fidgeted a little, trying to rid herself of the ache in her back from laying still for so long.

Lexa studied clarke's frown and quickly moved herself back a little more to let Clarke move. She ran her own hand over the blondes stomach after seeing clarke wriggle so uncomfortably.

"You're making your mother uncomfortable" she chided the bump, "Hush now. Sleep. Soon you will be with us. And we will never leave you out"

To clarke's amazement the baby kicked once more, right beneath Lexa's hand, and then stilled. Almost as if it had understood it's mother promise and was behaving for her. Clarke stared at Lexa's soft smile at her stomach. She almost couldn't believe she was looking at the same woman she had met in that war tent all those years ago. If somebody had told her back then that the brooding girl sitting on her throne with threats for Clarke and her people was secretly so gentle and so affectionate and so loving on the inside, Clarke would have laughed in their face. She suddenly felt so grateful to herself for sticking with Lexa through everything. Because she'd earned a whole lot more than just peace from it.

"Thank you" she whispered still lost in her thoughts.

Lexa looked back at the blonde and smiled.

"For what?" She asked, now the confused one.

Clarke smiled and brought Lexa closer so that she was laying in her original position over clarke's belly. The blonde breathed in deeply. The aroma of Lexa's skin had always been her favourite smell. So sweet and so intoxicating. Even from the start when they'd first met.

She smiled to herself remembering the moment she'd walked away from their first meeting with a nose clogged with Lexa. She'd spent weeks after planning with the commander, speaking with her, getting to know and trust her. Just so she could have the chance to inhale her again. She'd been addicted straight away.

Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's back and gently nuzzled her nose against Lexa's temple. The brunette breathed deeply in response and clarke felt her running her fingers in calming circles against the sides of her belly. Her eyes fluttered closed with heda's subtle nurturing.

"For not killing me all those years ago" Clarke finally answered.

Lexa smiled to herself and kissed clarke's chest.

"There's still time" she teased.

Clarke hummed sleepily and Lexa had thought she'd fallen asleep in the moments that followed. So she settled into the crook of her lovers neck and inhaled Clarke's scent until her body completely relaxed over the blondes. She breathed a content sigh after feeling herself mould to clarke's shape. Even with the large pregnant belly clarke still fit perfectly to Lexa. And Lexa loved it.

The commander pressed her palm to clarke's belly again, feeling for their child. She felt tiny tears meet her eyes when she felt her soon to be born child give her palm the slightest of nudges. Not enough to wake clarke but enough to let Lexa know it was there.

"You don't know how special you are" she whispered to it, "Not because you are my son or daughter. Not because I am your heda. But because you have the most perfect mother any child could wish for"

Lexa glanced up at clarke sleeping. Her eyes moved adoringly over the blondes face. Over all the subtle little scars from various battles over the years. The rosy flushed cheeks. The now relaxed lines of the usually crinkled skin around clarke's eyes from her smiles. The hidden dimple that came out only when she smiled at Lexa and nobody else. Clarke was still so very beautiful. To Lexa she had only grown more in beauty with age.

"You mother is a princess" she told her child in a humbling voice, "And a great commander. She fell from the great sky in fire and ash. And she brought terrible pain on any who crossed her. Even me"

Lexa's fingers drummed thoughtfully on clarke's stomach.

"Especially me" she mumbled, "Your mother gave me my heart back. And it hurt. You won't understand until you are older but.. She taught me that love is strength. And I promise you, little one, she will make you the strongest person who ever lived. And you will help her show me again and again that love is not weakness. And I will love and protect you both. Always. Until my fight ends and my spirit is freed and the gods drag me in ashes from you both back to the great sky"

Lexa's voice broke a little with her vow and the tears began to slide down her face. She felt so overwhelmed with the love she felt for her family. She didn't know anybody could love another so much. She loved Clarke with her entire heart. She knew she would love this child with her entire being.

Lexa breathed deeply to calm herself and burrowed herself deeper into the warmth of clarke's skin. She kept her body splayed over the blonde, protecting her princess and their sleeping child. She would die before either of them were ever harmed.

She closed her eyes when she was settled and listened as the insignificant world outside their tent faded away until sleep finally stole her.

Clarke waited until the commander had fallen asleep on her chest before she allowed herself to look down at her. She smiled and ran her hand through the braids Lexa had lazily left tangled through her hair. She'd heard everything Lexa had promised their child. And she couldn't help but love Lexa more.

"Thank you for giving me a home" she whispered into Lexa's ear, kissing it softly before she let her eyes close for sleep.

She felt a warm drop of sweat tickle and roll down the side of her face after. She pulled Lexa closer, covering herself some more with the commander's body.

She didn't mind the heat after all.

* * *

 ****Just a quick note, just in case anybody's interested, this one-shot got so much good feedback that its now a full story. Look for Ours in my collection****


	2. Chapter 2

Self Control.

Prompted by silverlightdragon.

* * *

Lexa was wondering how many different ways she could break the arm of the woman whose hand was currently sliding down Clarke's back to her a-

Never mind.

She was was just going to cut it off.

If she didn't kill her first.

* * *

Lexa looked around the room for the millionth time. Her eyes peeled over her various ambassadors and clansmen, meticulously picking out the warriors from the healers, the men from the women, the young from the old. She even made herself look in great detail at their clothes, making sure to take the time to notice the worn holes in shirts and the dirt stains from training. All the abandoned thoughtless forget. Just so she wouldn't have to turn her attention to the corner of the room where she knew she would find the only person she truly wanted to speak with tonight.

Clarke had looked so beautiful when she'd entered the room. With her golden hair perfectly braided, her eyes flawlessly coloured in blue warpaint, her body barely hidden in a tight pelt dress that gave no room to the imagination. Lexa had barely been able to keep from staring at her. And when Clarke had made her way through the crowd to offer Lexa a quick bow and words of hello, Lexa had found herself embarrassingly voiceless. Something that had the blonde skaigada gently smiling. Teasingly almost. Which only furthered Lexa's silence. Returning nothing but a curt nod back Lexa had stood back as Clarke walked off to speak with her people.

Until another stole her attention that is.

Lexa collapsed onto her throne and slumped back in it with a moody glare towards the place where she could hear clarke and this newcomer speaking. She wished they would move away. Or better, take their conversation someplace else entirely. She didn't want to hear another making Clarke laugh like that.

"You look like Gus just took your sword from you again" Indra commented walking towards the commander to stand armed at her side.

Lexa flitted her a brief look. Her lips curled a little with the memory Indra spoke of before it was burned through by the memory of betrayal by the man who had helped raise her. The father figure that had crushed her by forcing his death from her hand.

"If you want to remain standing, Indra, do not speak traitor names in my presence" She snapped back. Indra glanced down at her but nodded.

"Yes, Heda" she spoke obiediently, "But may I ask what has fouled your mood? Your people are at peace. You should be too"

Lexa looked around at the room with Indra's words. She saw her people celebrating with one another happily. After so much war and blood. She almost smiled seeing them all revelling in the new peaceful future that lay ahead of them now.

The commander lifted her head back to answer her general but stopped seeing Clarke walking towards her new friend with a refreshed cup of wine and a bright smile. Lexa felt her insides coil icily. Slowly she breathed out and looked back to Indra, who had been watching her with intense curiosity. Lexa sat straighter and lifted her chin in an ever stubborn show of indifference.

"My mood has not been fouled. I am happy for this peace" She tried to sound like she believed herself. But she didn't. Lexa had fought so hard for all of this. For the longest time it was all she had wanted. And now she had it, it wasn't enough.

She looked towards Clarke again and watched her interact with her new friend. Lexa let her heart jump and skip whenever Clarke smiled. She let herself secretly smile when Clarke laughed. But then she looked to the newcomer beside the sky princess and her fists curled angrily. Because she should not be the one to be making Clarke so happy.

"Who is that?" the commander spoke up angrily with a nod towards the newcomer when Indra looked down at her, "Talking with Wanheda"

Indra looked over at the pair and frowned. She shook her head.

"I do not know, Heda"

"Then find out" Lexa seethed back at her.

She turned to study this stranger while Indra hurried off to speak with her warriors. She had to admit the woman talking to Clarke was beautiful. She had a tall grace and slender arms covered in fine belt. Her blonde hair was braided down and pinned back against the side of her head, fitted here and there with beads that glimmered in the candlelight. She smiled with gentle looking lips and kind eyes that glowed affectionately on Clarke whenever she was able to make her laugh.

Lexa grumbled internally to herself. The stranger was a beauty. And Clarke liked her.

The evening moved agonisingly slow for Lexa. Talks with her ambassadors and clan leaders approaching to offer words of tribute were often broken by her quick glances towards Clarke. The skai leader had failed to leave her new friend for the last hour. Not even to check on her people. Instead the two seemed to have moved around the room together, introducing themselves with everybody as if they were a couple. It singed Lexa's nerves and drew her patience. Every time she peered discreetly over at the pair she found the tall blonde's hands wandering dangerously closer to Clarke's body. And every time Lexa envisioned a brand new way she would snap them away.

Lexa waved off another ambassador while they were mid speech, not wanting to even try to be interested in what they wanted to tell her. Instead she commanded them away and breathed deeply to calm herself. This wasn't the way of a commander. To lead was to be alone. She had accepted that. Now she must accept this.

Only, it was a hard thing to accept when she watched the woman she liked being touched by another.

Her eyes zeroed in on the tall blonde's hand squeezing Clarke's wrist. Lexa imagined what it would be like to snap it in half in her hands. She smiled imagining the screams.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?"

Lexa jumped in her seat and turned to scowl at her mentor. Anya simply smirked and pointed past Lexa at the two blondes.

"One thing you have always failed to hide from the world, Lexa, is when you are taken with someone" Anya's smirk deepened at her heda, "Might I make a recommendation?"

"Please dont" Lexa huffed back turning in her seat. Anya hid a snigger and bent down to be level with Lexa.

"If gold is your desire, maybe try the molten first" Anya pointed out at Clarke. Lexa frowned to herself trying to decipher what Anya meant. Her mentor squeezed her shoulder, "Niylah is wild. But maybe too wild for your tastes. Wanheda, however.. I think she might just drain your stamina, Lexa"

Lexa couldn't help but laugh, and the light noise immediately attracted Clarke's attention through the crowded room. The blonde threw Lexa a bright smile, happy seeing the usually stoic commander look so happy herself. Lexa's heart jumped up into her throat receiving it. Beside her Anya chuckled again.

"If you don't go talk to her, then I will" she threatened knowing it would push the commander into action. As she expected Lexa rose off her throne and in seconds was making her way through her people towards the two blondes.

"Commander!" Clarke greeted with another bright smile. She gave a respectful nod before she turned to her friend, "Let me introduce you to someone. This is Niylah. She helped me after..." Clarke's expression shifted in pain for the briefest of seconds before she swallowed and continued, "After Mount Weather"

Though Lexa's chest shuddered guiltily with the information she nodded politely in greeting to the other grounder. Niylah turned from watching Clarke with sad eyes and instead smiled and bowed to her commander. When she straightened up again her hand went to Clarke's back, holding it soothingly. Lexa forced her eyes away before she could think about wrenching the two blondes apart. She turned to Clarke, eyes softer for the moment. And Clarke's immediate smile back was well worth the self restraint.

"How are your people tonight, Clarke?" she asks the blonde formally, just gently reminding her of her place in the celebrations.

Clarke's cheeks held the lightest of blushes when she looked around and realised she can't see any of her people present in the room. The blonde has a moment of panic deciding what to tell Lexa. Lexa watches on amused. She knows the Sky delegation retired long ago for rest after their long travel to the city. Still, it was fun to watch Clarke handle a situation.

Clarke met Lexa's eyes again and smiled like she knew the commander's game. And then she shrugged.

"You would have to ask somebody else, Heda" Clarke returned calmly enough, "I seem to have lost them"

Lexa's heart throbbed pleasantly with the blonde's careless reply. It was brave to be so brass in front of the commander. And Clarke knew it. She raised her cup to her lips and took a long sip waiting for Lexa's reply. And all awhile her eyes held fast on Lexa's.

"Perhaps they are exploring the tower, Wanheda" Niylah offered with a reassuring rub to Clarke's back that had both commander and the Sky ambassador remembering her presence. She looked to be trying to save Clarke from what she was assuming would be Heda's anger. It annoyed the commander greatly. If Niylah knew Clarke at all she would know she never needed saving. Especially not from Lexa.

Lexa glared at the other woman and ignored her. Clarke simply smiled and, testing Lexa's mood, leant into Niylah some more, forcing her hand to wander further down her back as she did. It caused Niylah to smile affectionately at her. Clarke hid her victory grin into her cup when Lexa's jaw clenched tight seeing how low Niylah's hand had travelled. Lexa quickly deciding whether to have it removed for good.

"Niylah," Lexa forced herself from growling the taller blonde's name, "Have you met my war general, Anya?" She spoke her mentor's name loudly, ordering her over.

Obediently Anya came as summoned, swallowing a smirking grin at her commander as she took up a stance at her side. Niylah's eyes ran all over Anya, taking in her tall muscular frame appreciatively. She shook her head at Lexa, suddenly too shy to speak. It made Lexa want to laugh. She was a strong somewhat cocky woman around the commander of death, and even heda. But throw her to Anya's gaze and suddenly Niylah was a little girl.

Lexa's eyes flitted over Clarke watching the pair curiously before she glanced back at Anya staring deadly at the tall blonde. She decided to gift the warrior.

"Anya, this is Niylah. Wanheda's friend from the wilderness" she leant closer after the two exchanged a nod and whispered lowly in her mentor's ear so only Anya would hear, "You like them wild, don't you?"

Anya began to smirk understanding her heda's offer. She strode forward to the intimidated blonde to accept it and offered out her hand. Clarke was rolling her eyes the entire time.

"Niylah" Anya husked with a slow smile, "Would you allow me to show you the south balcony? It has the greatest view of the city"

Lexa looked away hearing Anya's ever charismatic line hook another unsuspecting victim. She didn't need to look to know Niylah would fall prey to the general.

"Excuse me, Wanheda. Heda" Niylah placed her hand into Anya's and was immediately surprised and relieved by the gentle pressure closing her fingers. After a smirk to Lexa in thanks, Anya silently began pulling Niylah away. Niylah followed her curiously. Without a look back to Clarke at all.

"That was low" Clarke told Lexa the second the commander turned her eyes back to her. Lexa began a short smile.

"I don't know what you mean" she pretended with a wave in the direction Anya and Niylah had vanished, "I was simply introducing them to one another"

Clarke strode forward unswayed by Lexa's lie. She got right in the commander's face. Her blue eyes piercing every last piece of Lexa they brushed over. Lexa found herself frozen. Found herself wanting to admit the truth and apologise. But she could barely remember how to speak when Clarke looked that way at her. And Clarke knew that. As much as she knew the real reason why Lexa had walked over to her.

The sky leader lifted her chin a little, stubbornly refusing to back down in the moment. Lexa's brow lifted at her, uncertain for this new challenge. It made Clarke smile that smile that had Lexa's heart banging in her chest. The blonde lifted her hand to drain her cup in one and then walked away. Lexa turned on the spot, staring after the other girl as she walked past the commander's throne and onto the balcony behind it.

"If you didn't know already," Lexa almost jumped at Anya's voice speaking sultry in her ear. She felt Anya push on her shoulder, harshly forcing her a step forward, "It means come get me" she laughed shoving Lexa away before turning back to return to her own night with a blonde.

Lexa swallowed nervously but walked on through the celebrating crowd towards her throne. She stopped beside it and looked out past the curtains blowing in from the balcony on the gentle breeze, to the candlelit space outside. She saw the outline of Clarke sat on the wall, looking up at the stars. And suddenly she didn't feel so nervous.

"Heya" Clarke whispered not looking down from the stars above her when Lexa stopped behind her.

Lexa smiled and moved forward with an outstretched hand that glanced the soft skin on Clarke's cheek. She heard and felt the blonde's sharp intake of breath. She felt it in herself too. They'd barely touched one another since that stolen kiss in Lexa's war tent. Not unless it was to attempt to kill each other in blind betrayed rage, or softly bind wounds made by others. Somehow the heat of their skin touching tenderly again burned brighter than any fit of anger or wound.

"Hello" Lexa whispered back, smiling with the blonde at their respectful exchange.

Clarke looked back at her. Baby blue eyes locking on green permanently. Lexa waited for her to speak and call her out for her behaviour in front of Clarke's friend. Clarke's mouth opened, but not to speak. Words seemed to fail her when her heart raced like that in the commander's presence. They had tip toed and danced for too long around one another. Clarke always waiting for Lexa. Lexa always waiting for Clarke. Enough was enough.

Lexa watched as Clarke leapt to her feet, felt as soft hands cupped her face and a small body pushed hers backwards into the wall beside the balcony entrance. She felt the roughness of the tower press into her back before the warmth of Clarke's front moved to be against her own. Lexa looked down into those blue eyes again, entranced by the deep dark taking over the usual bright blue.

Lexa opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Quickly she ducked her head down instead and caught Clarke's lips against her own, with a little hungry moan when Clarke immediately responded. She'd expected their second kiss to resemble their first. Because she felt just as nervous as she had all those months ago. Instead she was pleasantly relieved to feel Clarke's mouth moving quickly, eagerly, wantonly against her own. It was different, she realised, and deliciously so because it wasn't a kiss stolen. It was one given freely. And when Lexa moved back to look down at the panting blonde she could see a promise of many many more to come. Lexa smiled and brought Clarke back to her, kissing her as feverishly as Clarke.

And while they kissed she made a mental note to invite Niylah back to the city more often.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiss It Better.

Another random one that visited me at night. Although also vaguely requested by Leapyearbaby29 in an email ages ago too.

Don't forget to review with your one-shot ideas if you wanna read more!

Warning!

Its smutty.. Like, very... Like, its literally just smut.

So bear that in mind before you start reading kids!

* * *

Lexa gets hurt in training and asks Clarke to kiss it better.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you?!"

Lexa purses her lips to fight her smile while clarke irritably chastises her once again about being more careful during training. She can't help it. Clarke had always fretted over the silliest of wounds. Lexa could get a paper cut from simply catching her finger turning the page in a book and clarke would demand to see it before Lexa let it heal by itself.

Lexa finds it hilarious and ridiculous, and at the same time completely endearing too.

The commander wipes her smile off her face and replaces it with a blank expression when the blonde healer glances up to make sure she is being listened to. Clarkes eyes graze all over Lexa's face and her grip on Lexa's hand becomes gentle again as she softly smiles at the commander. Then, when lexa begins to smile back, she squeezes Lexa's fingers, making them bend and press down over the deep cut lining them along her palm.

Lexa hisses in pain, and Clarke smirks.

"Don't think I don't know when you're pretending to listen to me, Lexa"

She raises Lexa's hand again to clean the fresh blood away.

"I was listening, Clarke" Lexa argues smiling innocently when bright blue eyes flick back to her.

"Stop smiling" the blonde orders annoyed.

Lexa's smile widens.

"I'm not smiling"

The commander grins chuckling when clarke tries using pain to shut her up again. She fidgets against the hurt and stills herself to allow clarke to stitch and bandage her wound. Her unhurt fingers play in clarke's hair while the blonde is busy. Twisting and curling it around them softly.

She quietly watches clarke stitch her back together, with a hard day dreaming stare at the concentration on clarke's face. She loves the way clarke's lips pucker then thin with her thoughts. And the way her brow scrunches up. The gentle puffs of air she blows out when she tilts her head to see better only for her hair to slide down into her eyes until lexa moves it away for her. The way clarke's gorgeous blue eyes never leave Lexa's hand while she works. Obsessively they watch what her hands are doing to Lexa's as her fingers push and pull the needle and thin thread through Lexa's skin.

All of it.

It mesmerises lexa.

"There" clarke puts down the spare cloths once she's done bandaging Lexa's hand. She looks up and squeezes Lexa's wrist, "Please no more catching swords. There's only so many times I'll be willing to stitch your hand back together"

Lexa smirks at her, "But you do it so well" she teases and strokes Clarke's cheek with her damaged hand. It hurts a lot to do but Lexa thinks it's worth it when Clarke beams so brightly back at her.

Clarke collects her medical gear and bloody cloths to discard and starts to rise. She pauses when Lexa takes her hand back and winces.

"Does it hurt much? I can get you some painkillers. Or-"

"Perhaps you should kiss it better" Lexa tries with a quick pout to appeal to Clarke's nurturing nature.

The blonde lifts an eyebrow at her. She sets her things to one side and sits back down when Lexa's lips hitch in the corner of her mouth.

She looks down at Lexa's hand lying back in her lap and raises it in her own to hold by her mouth. She makes sure to catch Lexa's eyes as she places a quick kiss over the bandage crossing Lexa's knuckles.

Like she expected Lexa's eyes lose their hopeful gleam. Now they stare at her confused and disappointed.

Clarke smiles at her, "Better?"

Lexa shakes her head so clarke kisses her hand again. Her lips press quick and light across lexas bandaged hand to the fingertips peering out of it. She notes the still posture of the commander on the bed opposite her. And her smile growing slowly wider the more kisses are pressed against her hurt hand.

"Still not doing it?" Clarke husks meeting Lexa's eyes slowly while keeping her mouth on Lexa's hand.

Lexa leans over then and pulls clarke into her, bringing her mouth close enough to steal. The blonde softly giggles and falls forward over the commander's lap as she leans herself away into the bed.

Lexa grins hearing clarke's laughter. She holds her close against her chest and drags the air from the other girl's lungs with every kiss she gives her. She feels Clarke's hands mess up her braids and slip down along her collarbone to lightly scratch her skin. It makes Lexa hum pleasantly. She arched her hips up to meet Clarke's, her hands move to grip Clarke's ass.

Lexa hisses when her hand stings painfully back at her.

"Uh oh..." Lexa hears Clarke's grin in her husky voice, "Looks like you're out of action, commander"

Clarke drops her head to press hot wet kisses into Lexa's neck. Her hands run down Lexa's chest and stomach, causing Lexa to wriggle and moan out. She glares at Clarke's hands jealously. She wants to be the one making Clarke moan with her touch.

"I still have one hand" the commander reminds the blonde. She moves it to hold the small of Clarke's back, "One is all I need"

Clarke hums then leans away. She moves to sit over Lexa's waist and grins when Lexa's hands both moves to stroke her thighs. The blonde reaches down. Her fingers slowly peel Lexa's shirt up enough for her to lean down and press a kiss into her ribs. Lexa moves up against her. Telling her she wants more.

Clarke moves away again. Lexa wants to shout in frustration. Instead she watches clarke with dark eyes and a hitched smile. Clarke looks like she has an idea. And Lexa very much enjoys Clarke's ideas.

The blonde takes a gentle hold of Lexa's hands and kisses both of them. Then she moves them in her hold to pin them above Lexa's head. The commander's hips rise feeling aroused by the imprisonment. She lets out a soft shallow breath and tests Clarke's strength holding her down. The blonde is smirking with dark lusting eyes as she moves down to hold her face inches above Lexa's.

"Your hands are taking a break tonight" she whispers into Lexa's lips, "I'm in control"

Lexa trembles at the low husk in clarke's voice. She wants so bad to touch her, but clarke's hands squeeze her wrists harder when she tries to move. She settles for kissing clarke the way she knows completely melts the blonde. She's smiling thinking it's worked when Clarke sinks into her.

"I don't think you are in control, commander of death" lexa teases and hisses out when clarke bites her lips hard.

The blonde stares at her with her blown pupils darkening as she tugs Lexa's bottom lip away in her grip.

"What do you want me to do, heda?" The blonde asks sitting herself back on Lexa's lap.

Lexa holds Clarke's calm stare at her carefully before she nods at Clarke's shirt.

"Remove it"

Lexa's lips quirk up into a smirk watching Clarke let go of her hands so she can slowly peel her shirt up over her head. She doesn't bother taking hold of Lexa's wrists again just yet because she knows what comes next.

Lexa's eyes divert down Clarke's stomach to her pants. Her smile growing wider orders their removal too. Clarke holds her eyes as she climbs off the commander and stands off the bed and slowly frees her legs. Lexa takes her in after. Her eyes comb greedily over clarke milky skin and gentle curves. She starts to sit up when not being able to touch the girl makes her hurt.

Clarke strides forward and quickly climbs over her waist again. She pushes lexa roughly to her back and takes hold of her wrists again.

"You lie still" she orders kissing Lexa deeply a moment before moving back, "What do you want me to do now?"

Lexa bites her lip, "Let me taste you" she commands sharply.

Clarke shakes her head.

"Not yet" she smirks lowly, "What else?"

Lexa frowns not liking her command being ignored. She looks down Clarke's warm naked body and rolls her own fully clothed one up into Clarke. The blonde breathes sharply. Her hands squeeze Lexa's wrists tighter. Lexa wishes she could reach clarke's lips so she could stop her biting her them so hard.

"Mm, that's good" Clarke moans pressing herself into Lexa's stomach.

The commander's eyes go wide feeling how wet and warm Clarke feels. She's sure Clarke will soak her shirt if she persists. The thought turns Lexa on some more.

"Lift my shirt" she orders the blonde. She wants to feel Clarke on her skin.

Clarke does as she's told and rips Lexa's shirt up to her chest. She watches Lexa's mouth fall open as she lowers then rubs herself up over Lexa's hard abs. She's tipping her head back herself. It feels incredible. Soon she's pressing down harder to get herself off. Lexa's wrists strain beneath her hold. She hears lexa whine beneath her own breathy moans. She knows lexa wants to touch her.

"Oh, Lexa!" She moans making her voice break into a high whine that has Lexa's eyes turning black. Clarke wants to smile. This is too easy, "Oh! Heda, please! You feel so good!"

"Clarke.." Lexa's body is writhing out beneath her. If she's not careful she'll knock Clarke off her.

"I'm so close" Clarke gasps in Lexa's ear.

She takes Lexa's earlobe into her mouth and flicks her tongue against it as she moans directly into Lexa's ear. Lexa nearly breaks free hearing it.

"I need more" Clarke whispers out.

Lexa physically shudders beneath her.

"Touch yourself" she orders her. Clarke ignores her at first and Lexa struggles for freedom again. She looks up desperately at the blonde, "Clarke, please!"

Clarke rolls into Lexa's stomach one last time before rearranges her hold on Lexa's hands. She takes her left hand away and pins her right forearm against Lexa's wrists, smirking slightly as she roughly kisses Lexa's lips. Clarke then drags her hand slowly down Lexa's front to slip it between her own legs.

Her eyes are fixed on Lexa's face as she pushes her index finger against her throbbing clit. An immediate pulse of relief and pleasure shivers down her back and through her belly on first touch. But it's got nothing on the intensity of Lexa's eyes staring back at her. Of her body tensing up beneath her. Clarke can feel the way Lexa's thighs clamp together beneath her while she watches her play with herself. She can see the heaving way Lexa's chest moves and hear the sharp exhales leaving the commander's lips.

Lexa swallows looking down from Clarke's face and her tongue moves along the seam of her lips to wet them when she sees Clarke push her finger down and inside herself with a light moan. Lexa can hardly take it. She so regrets training now. She would give up her throne and her commandership right this second if it meant being allowed to touch clarke.

"Jok, Clarke!" she whispers out when Clarke's ass rolls down against her as she rides her own hand.

The blondes head is tipped back. Her back is arched. Her beautiful golden hair is cascaded in curls down it. She moans out louder as she continues to rock into Lexa's body, using Lexa as an anchor for her hand while she drives herself into her fingers.

Lexa whines beneath her. Her body arches without consent to meet clarke's thrusting against her. She wants so bad to be a part of this but Clarke refuses her. Instead she must remain pinned in place enjoying the minute pleasure of Clarke's ass pressing her pants into her crotch and the gorgeous expression of ecstasy on Clarke's face.

She does receive some penance though. After time teasing Lexa with long drawn out moans of her name along with some brief yet well chosen phrases in Trigedasleng, Clarke lowers her face down to Lexa's again. A searing kiss is forced on her when Lexa immediately takes the offer. Her lips press furiously against Clarke's before she shoves her tongue forward into Clarke's mouth. The blonde groans at her commander. Their tongues battle and all the while Clarke is fingering herself painfully faster. Now she tastes Lexa she's desperate for more.

With a short cry against Lexa's mouth the blonde cums and sags into the brunets chest. She pants to herself and frees her hand from herself. It's covered in her juices. Clarke raises it between them and slowly paints Lexa's lips with her forefinger. She smiles watching Lexa's tongue lick it hungrily from her lips.

Lexa looks up at her and Clarke presses her fingers to Lexa's mouth.

She's trembling as Lexa holds her stare and takes her fingers into her mouth. The commander's tongue slides flat along her fingers and her lips purse tight around them to scoop all of Clarke's juice into her mouth. She wants to moan because it taste so good. Instead she lets Clarke remove her fingers and lets it sit on her tongue, waiting.

"Jok, Lexa" Clarke mumbles, "Yu laik meizen"

Clarke kisses her once then immediately sinks back down for more tasting herself on Lexa's lips.

"So beautiful" she whispers holding Lexa's face in her hands as she pushes her tongue into Lexa's mouth.

Lexa's heart feels close to exploding with Clarke's words and her ever so tenderly kissing her. She feels clarke finally release her hands and quickly moves them to Clarke's back to hold her down whilst her head tilts and her tongue rubs against clarke's. Lexa smiles the moment the blondes tongue comes into contact with her own cum and Clarke lets out a deep moan into her.

"Clarke" she whispers moving her lips away so she can see clarke's eyes. She smiles at her blonde and rubs her left hand into Clarke's back when she sees them still closed.

She whispers her name again, coaxing her to look at her. Clarke's eyes flutter open. When they look down at Lexa it's with so much want and affection that Lexa forgets how to speak. She gazes at Clarke's face, lovingly taking in everything like it's the last time. From the light sheen of sweat making her hair stick to her forehead, to the bruised red of her lips. And her eyes. Lexa is mostly captivated by Clarke's gorgeous sky blue eyes. As always.

The commander's heart rises and falls in her chest as if it is surfing a terrible sea storm inside of her. Waves and waves of emotions crash around inside her. Emotions she fights to understand as she stares up at the blonde beauty above her. Without thought and somehow without regret lexa blurts the one thing she's been fighting to hold back from the blonde since their first ever meeting.

"Ai hod yu in" she breathes.

Lexa waits with held breath when Clarke stares back at her. It only takes seconds for her to react. And it's the cutest reply Lexa could have asked for.

Shyly Clarke looks down at Lexa and gives a small embarrassed smile.

"I don't know what that means"

Lexa wants to laugh. Of course Clarke doesn't know. She'd waited so long to say it and now she has clarke just can't understand her. She realises she has the opportunity here to take it back. To lie and say it means something else. But looking up at her, at her confused blue eyes that look eager to learn what Lexa said.. Lexa doesn't want to lie.

Lexa swallows against the feeling of her heart climbing the largest wave it's ever ridden.

"I love you" she whispers.

Clarke stares at her. And lexas heart stops. She's scared now. What if clarke doesn't feel the same way?

Then the blonde breaks into the biggest and most beautiful smile that sets every last nerve in Lexa's body alive. Clarke leans down and kisses lexa and for the commander it's like kissing the sun.

"I love you too, Lexa" Clarke says clearly between kisses.

The blonde giggles and leans back feeling lexa immediately start to rise. Her injured hand cups the back of Clarke's head, holding it carefully as she tilts her body and makes Clarke roll onto her back on the furs. She follows the blonde down, hungrily kissing her still.

Clarke brings Lexa's body close, encouraging her to pin her body down. Lexa thrusts her hips into Clarke's making the blonde moan and she grins knowing that this time it's a genuine reaction to her body. Not a fake one used to tease her.

"Fuck!" Clarke gasps clutching at Lexa's shirt. She starts yanking it up her back, "Take this off!" She begs rolling her body desperately up as Lexa thrusts down again.

Lexa leans her face away and raises her arms for Clarke to yank her shirt off. Then she goes straight back to kissing the blonde and moving into her. Clarke's eyes roll up into the back of her head. She feels Lexa's lips trail down her neck and chest and linger between her breasts. Clarke moans out. She wants Lexa's mouth everywhere and directly somewhere all at once.

"Lex"

The commander pauses with her mouth around Clarke's nipple. She glances back at her.

"Please"

Lexa immediately shuffles herself down and settles between Clarke's legs. She pulls Clarke's left leg up over her shoulder. She kisses down Clarke's hip and pelvis, straight down to the soft little nub waiting for her love and attention. She presses a single kiss to the swollen flesh. Clarke groans above her and puts a hand into her hair, gently pushing Lexa's head down. Lexa takes the hint and drags her tongue down clarke's glistening folds. The blondes back rises off the bed and her hands go to clutch the furs beneath her. Lexa holds her down in place with her right forearm and smiles as she raises her mouth to suck on Clarke's clit.

The blondes body jolts and she has to catch herself from screaming out. Lexa's mouth is moving with expert grace all over her, causing the hardest waves of pleasure to fill her body. She especially finds it hard to control herself when Lexa slides her tongue down and inside of her. Her hips push down instinctively, pushing Lexa's tongue further inside of her. Lexa begins driving it in and out with gentle flicks against her inner walls when she's at her deepest.

"Oh, fuck!" The blonde yelps and grabs hold of the dark head of hair between her legs again.

Lexa groans feeling nails scratch her scalp. It makes Clarke tingle all over.

"Baby, I need your fingers" Clarke gasps holding Lexa's hair ever tighter the longer she eats her out like that.

Lexa acquiesces straight away. Clarke feels her warm tongue slide through her folds again to suckle on her clit while two long fingers enter her. Clarke moans loudly. She can't help it. Lexa's fingers are amazing at what they do.

"Shit, yeah!" Clarke shouts out rolling her hips into Lexa's mouth as she's fucked hard, "Fuck, Lex! Just like that!"

Lexa smirks against Clarke's clit when the blonde moves faster and louder against her. She swirls her tongue out as Clarke rides it and pumps her fingers quicker into her hole. She feels clarke clenching around her. Any moment now and Clarke will be cumming.

Lexa curls her fingers up, making them hit the spongy part of Clarke's wall. This causes the blonde to cry out at her, warning her she's about to cum. Lexa lathers her tongue over Clarke's clit, sucking it hard until she feels the blonde clench tight around her fingers. Then she quickly dives down in time to lick around her entrance and receive her cum.

She catches every last drop and savours it before swallowing. She even dips her tongue back into Clarke, hungry for more. She cleans Clarke up while the blonde spasms still. Then slowly she kisses her way back to Clarke's lips.

"I love you" she whispers against them.

Clarke wraps her arms around her neck and kisses her gently.

"Ai hod yu in" she replies, "And now.. I'm gonna show you how much I love you"

Lexa chuckles as Clarke gently rolls her to her back. She strokes Clarke's shoulders when she feels Clarke's fingers hook into her pants to slide them down.

"How might you do that?" She asks raising her hips when the blonde starts removing the last piece of clothing separating them.

Clarke throws Lexa's pants aside and parts her legs. She looks down at how ready Lexa is for her and swallows down the desire to lurch forward and take her. Instead Clarke reaches for Lexa's hurt hand. She raises it to her cheek and nuzzles it affectionately before she kisses it. She looks Lexa in the eye as she does and she smirks with mischief gleaming in her own as she pulls her lips away.

"I'm gonna kiss it better"

Clarke dives down then and lexa grins through her immediate moan the moment the blondes tongue hits her throbbing clit. She chuckles breathlessly to herself.

Clarke is so good at kissing things better.


End file.
